Back to You
by Saruvi
Summary: After catching Tsuzuki and Tatsumi kissing, Hisoka runs away. Watari finds him and tells him it was a misunderstanding.


**Disclaimer:** Yami no Matsuei and the characters Hisoka Kurosaki, Asato Tsuzuki, and other YnM characters are the property of Yoko Matsushita.

--

It was a normal day in Ju-oh-cho. Hisoka and Tsuzuki were working on reports that had them backlogged and Tatsumi refusing to assign them new cases. Well, Hisoka was diligently filling out the reports while Tsuzuki whined for apple pie and candy and pretended to not to notice the scowl on his younger partner's face.

Around lunchtime, after apple pie and candy, dutifully bought by Hisoka in hopes to shut his partner up, Tsuzuki decided that maybe he should actually try to fill out a report at least once. Maybe Hisoka wouldn't have that scowl on his face like he did that morning.

Which surprised Tsuzuki when Hisoka said something out of the ordinary. Something that would make Tsuzuki happy beyond anything he'd ever felt.

"Move in with me," Hisoka suddenly said from across their desks.

"Pardon?" Tsuzuki replied, not sure he had heard correctly. He had been throwing sharpened pencils at the drop ceiling, marveling at the way they stuck up there.

"Move in with me," Hisoka repeated.

"What brought this on all of a sudden?" Tsuzuki asked, teasingly, putting down his pencil.

Hisoka shrugged. He wasn't sure what Tsuzuki was thinking or feeling. Right at that moment, his own heart was beating so rapidly and loudly, he thought it was about to come out of his chest.

"I love you, I just thought, you're always at my place as it is now, so why not move in officially," Hisoka explained.

"Can you handle me living there full time Soka?" Tsuzuki asked. He had to be sure this was what the teenager wanted. He didn't want him to regret the decision later.

"Yes, I handle it now baka. So how about it. Would you officially move in with me?" Hisoka asked.

Tsuzuki stood up from his desk and walked over to Hisoka. Grabbing the boy by the shoulders, he nudged him up to kiss him lightly on the lips.

"I would be happy to move in with you Hisoka. But remember, keep the seat down so I don't fall in," Tsuzuki said, sticking out his tongue and laughing at the horrified expression on the teen's normally expressionless face.

"Ba~ka!" Hisoka said, sitting down again and grabbing a report.

But he smiled as he watched a laughing Tsuzuki return to his own desk to grab a similar report and pretend to fill it out as well.

--

"I love you too," Tsuzuki said later that night as he slid into Hisoka's body, as he began to slowly move with the boy moaning under him, he thought this was the happiest he could ever be.

"Marry me Tsu," Hisoka panted out, his emerald eyes glazed over with passion and love.

"Hnn, yes. But are you sure this is what you want to do?" Tsuzuki asked, pulling out of his lover and rolling them over so he could hold the trembling teen close to him.

"Well, yes. I was hoping you would ask me, but I decided to ask you instead so you would know I was ready and that this was what I wanted to do. Please marry me," Hisoka said.

"God I love you so much, yes I'll marry you," Tsuzuki squeaked, as he rolled them over and slid back into the teen.

Hisoka moaned, blissfully happy at the answer he's received to his question.

Tsuzuki closed his eyes. He was happy, he couldn't be happier. Though that would change the next day at work when he came face to face with jealousy. And a very unhappy and angry Hisoka.

--

"You're what?" Watari asked.

"Getting married. I asked Tsuzuki last night. He said yes," Hisoka repeated.

"That's great news bon!" the blonde scientist exlaimed. He was happy too. For both his friends. Though, he was jealous, because the man he was in love with didn't notice him and thought he was a quack.

"You still haven't confessed to Tatsumi have you?" Hisoka said, narrowing his green eyes at the blonde.

"Well, no. You know how he thinks of me. That I am useless and just take up funding for nonsense experiments," Watari said.

"That's not true. You have to tell him or you won't know whether or not he likes you back," Hisoka told the man.

"I'll think about it bon. Really. Right after I finish with this experiment I am in the middle of. Don't give me that look! I swear, I'll tell him after," Watari swore.

"Alright. I better get back to work," Hisoka said, leaving the lab.

--

"Married? To the kid?" Tatsumi said, stunned.

After all these years, he was about to confess his feelings for the purple eyed shinigami when the man came in beaming with happiness at his news.

"Yep. Hisoka asked me last night and I agreed. I can't wait. I love him so mu.... nnnn," Tsuzuki stopped as lips covered his own so suddenly he couldn't protest.

"Tatsumi have you seen Ts..." Hisoka stopped as he saw the two men, one his supervisor, one his partner and fiance, kissing in the former's office.

Tsuzuki heard his partner's voice and tried to pull away from Tatsumi, but the other man wouldn't let him go, he just kept kissing him and as nice as it felt, it was wrong in Tsuzuki's heart.

Pulling his face away, he looked over at Hisoka standing in the doorway, his hands over his mouth, tears in his green eyes. And before he could say anything, the boy turned around and ran off.

"Tatsumi, let me go, I need to go after him to explain," Tsuzuki said.

"No. I have something I want to say to you," Tatsumi said. Tsuzuki was getting angry but Tatsumi was strong and right now, he wouldn't let up.

"Fine," Tsuzuki said flatly.

"I love you Tsuzuki. I've always loved you. How can you want to be with a kid when you could be with a man?" Tatsumi asked.

Tsuzuki couldn't believe what he was hearing. Tatsumi loved him? Had always loved him?

"Why are you saying this now? For years, before Hisoka came, I tried to get your attention and now, I'm happy and you say this," Tsuzuki was dumbstruck, but more so, he was angry. He pushed against Tatsumi's hold making the other man release him.

"I didn't know how to tell you," Tatsumi said.

"I'm in love with Hisoka. I'm marrying him. If he can forgive me for this. You know, you're kind of dense. There's another one here who is in love with you and you ignore him like he doesn't exist. I'm going after Hisoka now, leave me alone," Tsuzuki said angrily as he rushed past Tatsumi, who was shocked.

--

Hisoka ran and ran, even when he thought his heart would stop, he continued to run. He ran all the way to their apartment in Meifu. Running inside, he grabbed a suitcase and began throwing things inside it. Not caring what he was packing, he just wanted away from there and Tsuzuki and Tatsumi. Let them be happy. But he wasn't sticking around to see it.

Satisfied that he had packed enough, he teleported out of the apartment and down to Chijou. He had to get away from Meifu. He had to get away from what he had seen. Quickly finding a hotel room, since it had begun to rain, he threw his suitcase on the floor of the hotel room, and then himself onto one of the beds. Crying, he soon fell asleep.

--

Tsuzuki searched everywhere for his partner. By the end of the day, he headed home. The door to the apartment was open. Closing it, he headed to the bedroom, noticing the disarray, he soon realized, Hisoka had left. For good.

"Dammit!" Tsuzuki swore.

How was he supposed to explain everything if the boy had left? Didn't he even trust him? Didn't he love him enough to know Tsuzuki wouldn't intentionally cheat on him? What he'd seen wasn't Tsuzuki kissing Tatsumi, it was Tatsumi kissing Tsuzuki. Now Tsuzuki was mad. At himself but at Tatsumi and Hisoka as well.

A week later and Hisoka was still nowhere to be found. Tsuzuki was becoming depressed and Watari was huffing around trying to help the situation by asking Tatsumi if they could have a few days off to search for the boy.

Tatsumi agreed, knowing it was all his fault Hisoka was missing. He just hoped Tsuzuki wouldn't have a break down before they located the teen. It was noticeable how depressed Tsuzuki was. And he was heading for a breakdown so when Watari asked if he could take the man around Chijou to look for the teen, Tatsumi readily agreed. Besides, he thought, _this_ was all _his_ fault anyway.

--

After a month of searching, Watari and Tsuzuki still hadn't found the boy. Hisoka had gotten a job at a little shop telling fortunes. He hated it but he couldn't go back to Meifu. He kept thinking about the day he left and why things had turned out the way they had.

_Because hearts lie_ he told himself. He was sure Tsuzuki loved him but he... his eyes went wide when he noticed Watari coming up to him. He couldn't leave his seat.

"Bon!" Watari exclaimed.

"Watari, what are you doing here?" Hisoka asked. He looked around, but Watari was alone.

"Tsuzuki and I have searched everywhere for you for over a month! Why did you leave Meifu?" Watari asked.

"Because Tsuzuki was getting back together with Tatsumi and I couldn't stand by and watch that," Hisoka admitted.

"What? I had only heard that Tatsumi cornered and kissed Tsuzuki. You have it all wrong you know bon," Watari said, "You shouldn't have left."

"I was wrong? Oh god! Tsuzuki must be so depressed," Hisoka said, tears appearing in his green eyes.

"Tsuzuki is in the infirmary. He was so depressed that he collapsed. Now let's get you back to Meifu," Watari told him, grabbing him by the arm and looking around. No one was looking so he teleported them both out of the shop.

--

When they got to Meifu and Watari dragged Hisoka to the infirmary, the boy was stunned at the way his partner looked. So skinny and there were dark circles under his eyes. Hisoka's heart broke for causing this much pain to his lover and partner.

"Tsu, can you hear me?" Hisoka whispered, tears in his green eyes.

"Soka? Did you come back to me?" Tsuzuki whispered back, his voice hoarse from non use.

"Yeah back to you. I'm so sorry I left you! That I didn't give you a chance to explain. I was stupid and I don't de...." Hisoka was stopped suddenly when he was pulled onto the bed with Tsuzuki.

"Don't, don't leave me again. I can't live without you. If you hadn't come back to me, I would have wasted away. I don't love anyone like I love you. And if you tell me you don't deserve me, I'll knock some sense into you!" Tsuzuki told the boy, kissing him.

When he came up for air, Hisoka laughed and said "I'm never leaving you again. Not ever. But if I go away somewhere, I'll always come back to you. I love you so much."

Tsuzuki kissed him again.

--

Outside the infirmary, Watari was walking away with a smile on his face and tears in his eyes. Tatsumi came up beside him and asked if everything was alright.

"Y-yes. They made up. All is well," Watari said, walking ahead.

"Um, Watari?" Tatsumi asked.

"Yeah Tatsumi?" the scientist replied, stopping and turning to look at the secretary.

"Would you like to have dinner with me? I know it's sudden, but I was thinking, maybe we could spend some time together," Tatsumi said.

"I'd love that. I'd love to have dinner with you as well," Watari said.

--

Hisoka stuck his head back into the infirmary, smiling from ear to ear. He was back where belonged. And it looked like Tatsumi was finally noticing someone other than Tsuzuki. So in Meifu, all was well.


End file.
